Kenchanayo
|cronologia 2 = |cronologia 3 = |cronologia 4 = }} "Kenchanayo" ou "Gwaen Chanha Yo", também conhecido como "It's Okay" (Coreano: 괜차나요; Japonês ケンチャナヨ; Lit.: Está Bem) é uma música japonesa do grupo nipo-coreano IZ*ONE e segunda faixa do single de estréia japonesa do grupo, Suki to Iwasetai. Áudio Spotify Letra kenchanayo wow wow mitsumeru no wa yamete me wo sorashitakunacchau janai? (wo wo wow) fukai mune no oku made nozokarete shimau ki ga suru no mabuta wo tojita kara gokai sasete shimatta ( ) sou iu tsumori de wa nai no yo tte asecchatta donna kao sureba ii? kyuu ni koko kara saki ga mondai ( ) ude no naka tobikomeba modorenai wa dame yo! zettai ni dame! koi ni oborete shimau kono mama ja (wow) aishichau (wow) me wo samasasete hayaku tasukete choudai isoganai to (wow) honki ni naru (wow) datte shiranu ma ni kare no sekai ni hikikomarete (saiminjutsu) datte jinsei de konna keiken hajimete yo sore ga koi wow wow fureraretara komaru kitto ukeirete shimau janai? (wo wo wow) gouin na peesu de ii nari ni natte shimau wa nanimo ienakute unazuita ka no you ni ( anata no sono mune de anshin shite nemuresou dakedo kotowaranakucha sugu ni kou iu toki ga abunai ( ) jounetsu wo surinukete raku ni narou Give up! kizuite hoshii ai ni ueteiru koto watashi kara (wow) dakishimechau (wow) reisei nante zettai tsumaranai yo hazukashii hodo (wow) daitan ni narou (wow) datte batabata abarete mitemo onaji koto ne (shinri geemu) datte kanjou ga takaburu dake ja karamawari sore ga koi muga muchuu ni nacchattemo mochiron daijoubu datte iu koto ( ) naru you ni naru mono yo kiraku ni yukou dame yo! zettai ni dame! koi ni oborete shimau kono mama ja (wow) aishichau (wow) me wo samasasete hayaku tasukete choudai isoganai to (wow) honki ni naru (wow) datte shiranu ma ni kare no sekai ni hikikomarete (saiminjutsu) datte jinsei de konna keiken hajimete yo sore ga koi wow wow musuniri issodo kenchanayo |japonês= ケンチャナヨ wow wow 見つめるのはやめて 瞳(め)を逸らしたくなっちゃうじゃない (wo wo wow) 深い胸の奥まで 覗かれてしまう気がするの 瞼(まぶた)を閉じたから 誤解させてしまった (Sorry) そういうつもりでは ないのよって　焦っちゃった どんな顔すればいい？　急に ここから先が問題　(気まずいし) 腕の中　飛び込めば 戻れないわ ダメよ！ 絶対にダメ！ 恋に 溺れてしまう このままじゃ (wow) 愛しちゃう (wow) 目を覚まさせて 早く助けてちょうだい 急がないと (wow) 本気になる (wow) だって　知らぬ間に彼の世界に引き込まれて　(催眠術) だって　人生でこんな経験　初めてよ それが恋 wow wow 触(ふ)れられたら困る きっと受け入れてしまうじゃない (wo wo wow) 強引なペースで 言いなりになってしまうわ 何も言えなくて 頷いたかのように (Maybe) あなたのその胸で 安心して眠れそう だけど断らなくちゃ　すぐに こういう時が危ない　(想いこみ) 情熱をすり抜けて 楽になろう Give up 気づいて欲しい 愛に 飢えていること 私から (wow) 抱きしめちゃう (wow) 冷静なんて 絶対つまらないよ 恥ずかしいほど (wow) 大胆になろう (wow) だって　バタバタ暴れてみても同じことね　(心理ゲーム) だって　感情が昂(たか)ぶるだけじゃ空回り それが恋 無我夢中になっちゃっても　もちろん 大丈夫だっていうこと　(変わらない) なるようになるものよ 気楽に行こう ダメよ！ 絶対にダメ！ 恋に 溺れてしまう このままじゃ (wow) 愛しちゃう (wow) 目を覚まさせて 早く助けてちょうだい 急がないと (wow) 本気になる (wow) だって　知らぬ間に彼の世界に引き込まれて　(催眠術) だって　人生でこんな経験　初めてよ それが恋 wow wow ムスンイリ イッソド ケンチャナヨ |português= It's okay! wow wow Pare de olhar Eu não quero desviar meus olhos (wo wo wow) No fundo do peito Eu sinto que estou espreitando Porque eu fechei minha pálpebra Incompreendido (Desculpe) Não quero dizer Eu estava impaciente porque não estava lá Que rosto devo olhar? De repente O problema daqui em diante (o constrangimento) Se você pular em seus braços Não posso voltar Não! Absolutamente não! Apaixonado Afogar Assim (uau) Eu te amo (uau) Acorde Por favor me ajude em breve Se você não se apressar (uau) Sério (uau) Porque eu fui atraído para o mundo dele sem saber (hipnose) Porque esta é a minha primeira vez na vida Isso é amor uau uau Incomodado se tocado Tenho certeza que você aceitará (wo wo wow) Em um ritmo forçado Eu vou estar reclamando Não posso dizer nada Como se eu tivesse conhecido (talvez) No seu peito Eu consigo dormir em segurança Mas tenho que recusar imediatamente Esse tempo é perigoso. Passando pela paixão Seja facil Desistir Eu quero que você note Apaixonado Estar com fome De mim (uau) Eu vou te abraçar (uau) Calma Absolutamente chato Embaraçoso (uau) Seja ousado (uau) Porque a mesma coisa acontece mesmo que seja galopante (jogo psicológico) Porque se suas emoções estão apenas balançando, Isso é amor Claro, mesmo se você se perder no egoísmo Está tudo bem (sem mudança) Será Vamos com calma Não! Absolutamente não! Apaixonado Afogar Assim (uau) Eu te amo (uau) Acorde Por favor me ajude em breve Se você não se apressar (uau) Sério (uau) Porque eu fui atraído para o mundo dele sem saber (hipnose) Porque esta é a minha primeira vez na vida Isso é amor uau uau Tá tudo bem se algo acontecer }} Distribuição de Linhas Galeria Curiosidades * A música foi anunciada na pré-venda do single na Universal Music Japan. ** Junto, foi anunciado um instrumental como parte do single.Site da Universal Music Japan. * A música foi publicada no Youtube no dia 05 de fevereiro, por terceiros. Referências Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Japonesas Categoria:Suki to Iwasetai